Twelve's Hour Is Over Now
by Billiejoezee
Summary: Clara & Ashildr's TARDIS lands them in a war zone, but why? And somewhere in that War Zone, the Time Lord known as the Doctor meets his fate. Will Clara reunite with him? And will she make it on time to say her final Goodbye to the Twelfth Doctor? (The Doctor's Regeneration)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Memories Remain**

"I checked our surroundings, and it seems like we're safe." Me said as she checked the TARDIS screen. She turned to Clara who was leaning against the console, biting her nails.

"We lost control of her, and she brought us here. Why'd the TARDIS bring us here? What's so important?"

Me crossed her arms as she also leaned against the console, "There's a war happening on this planet. Perhaps she thought this was the place we had to be at, to help."

Clara turned quickly to look at the screen, placing a hand on the console softly, almost caressing it.

"No I don't think so...we were being chased by the Time Lords, and it almost seemed as if we couldn't get rid of them, no matter where we traveled to. Maybe the time lords can't enter this planet? They're gone." Clara said softly as she studied the screen.

"Well, we might as well find out!" Me smiled, heading for the door. Clara quickly turned, frowning.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Adventures are waiting?"

Clara walked to Me with a nervous smile.

"Umm ashildr..."

"Oh you're calling me that. You never use that name until you're serious or concerned." Me rolled her eyes.

"Look, I think I'll go look around first, alone. Just stay in here, someone needs to look after the TARDIS."

Me sighed, "Clara, you're the one the Time lords are looking for. And we leave the TARDIS alone all the time."

Clara gave Me a look and Me sighed.

"Fine."

Clara knew that Me had more experience in life than herself, but she wasn't quite sure why the TARDIS brought them here. And she didn't want to put Me in any danger whatsoever. Clara nodded and began to walk towards the door when she passed by their full body mirror and paused. She stared at her reflection, realizing how much she had changed since she first began to travel with Me. Her hair was much longer and straighter, past her breasts and she had dyed it jet black, along with giving herself bangs. She smiled as she looked at her outfit, which resembled her favourite Doctor outfit. She had acquired many doctorish traits, including the sense of style. She wore black shorts with tights underneath, a white button up dress shirt, black heel boots laced up to her knees, and a velvet red coat, made to fit a woman. The Doctor would of approved of her outfit, yet sadly, he would never get the chance to see it, wherever he was. Sadness began to fill Clara's heart when she snapped out of it.

"Should I clean up?" She sniffed herself, spotting dirt on her face.

"Blimey, you're not going on a date, Clara."

"Right." Clara nodded.

"Hold on a second, take these." Me held up two tiny metallic balls, and ran up to Clara. She placed one in Clara's ear, and one in her own.

"They stick to your skin. We'll be able to communicate. Just talk, a low voice is fine, and I will hear you. I'll be on the lookout scanning the surroundings and I'll tell you if there's any danger. Oh and, just in case you meet men and you have to lure them in." Me smirked as she unbuttoned Clara'a dress shirt, revealing a good amount of cleavage.

"Oi! I don't need to lure anything back here. And where'd you get these devices, eh? Something tells me you've been seeing Captain Harkness again." Clara fumed.

Me rolled her eyes, "Someone's jealous? And Jack did in fact lend me these, so take care of them."

"Yeah well, thanks for your concerns for me." Clara shook her head as she turned and walked out the door, and into the diner.

* * *

"Oh yes, take care of yourself! It's your turn to do the dishes in the diner tonight!" Me called out, chuckling. She returned to the console and observed on one of the screens as Clara entered the diner and exited it. The TARDIS hummed softly and Me leaned in, "She'll be fine." She whispered.

She looked around at their TARDIS and wondered if the Doctor's had looked similar to this one. Clara told her that she wanted to give it touches of their own taste but also some unique aspects of her Doctor's TARDIS, which Me knew Clara still considered home. Their own TARDIS had a purple interior lighting, with pink shades. White Bookshelves lined the top floor, filled with their favourite literature, from every point in time. Fairy lights decorated the console room all along, and a vinyl record stood in a corner, along with a rack with the best music in the universe. Clara had even added a little disco ball that fell upon them at the push of a button. There were many other rooms on board, such as a guitar shaped swimming pool, an entire room dedicated to Clara teaching random aliens she picked up randomly, a gigantic kitchen since Clara loved to cook, a library solely for the purpose of storing Me's journals, and their bedrooms of course. Me enjoyed to keep it simple, a bit Victorian style. While Clara's was modern, decorated with furniture from the 21st Century. Clara also had lots of photographs everywhere, of her family, and mainly of the Doctor and herself. She even had a few with the previous face the Doctor wore. While Clara always seemed to be happy and giddy as they went around the universe helping, Me knew there was a sadness in her eyes. She also knew Clara was still in love with the Doctor, always talking about him, even wondering what he'd be doing at that moment. And at night, sometimes, Me would hear Clara cry herself to sleep.

"Hellllooo?" An annoyed voice rang in Me's ear.

"Oh, sorry Clara. I drifted off in thought. Is something wrong? What's out there?" Me asked.

"Well it's a forest, lots of trees, and I can't see a damn thing." Clara murmured.

"Yes, that's why you have the specs." Me rolled her eyes as she pulled a chair towards herself to sit.

"Ohhhh! Yes."

Me chuckled as she heard Clara fuss in her pockets looking for the sonic specs. Another thing she took after the Doctor, but more fashionable. Instead of sonic sunglasses she created sonic specs. Which suited her well, actually.

"Okay, I'm going to connect the TARDIS to your glasses okay? So that I can see your surroundings and warn you in case of danger." Me stood up and began to push different settings into the console, looking at the main screen.

"Hey Me, there's a bright light ahead. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Okay, walk slowly though so that I can take a look at what it is first." Me stared at the screen, watching a map of Clara's surroundings. When Clara was close enough so that Me could see what the bright light was, she gasped.

"Me?"

"Clara, come back to the TARDIS. Don't go that way." Me began to panic.

"Why what's wrong? Tell me what it is and I'll go back." Clara groaned.

"No, Clara listen to me. You cannot go there, please just listen to me this one time. Come back now." Me began to pace back and forth, hoping Clara would listen to her this one time.

"Ashildr tell me what it is. If you don't I'll continue walking towards it and I'll find out on my own." Clara snarled through the earbuds.

"Clara please, I cannot tell you. You shouldn't know. Get back now, or I'll materialize the TARDIS where you are. I have the exact location." Me began to yell as she went straight to the console and began to push buttons.

"NO!"

Me cursed under her breath as she watched Clara's pinpoint go rapidly towards the location, hearing the rustling of bushes. Me turned and began to pace again when suddenly the line went dead, no noise whatsoever.

"Clara?"

There was complete silence and Me began to realize that Clara must have reached the light. A few seconds passed when Clara spoke in a soft voice, almost fragile.

"It's the TARDIS. The _Doctor's_ TARDIS."


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me About Her

**Chapter 2: Tell Me About Her**

lara felt as if she were in a dream. She couldn't actually believe she stood in front of the TARDIS, with the doctor somewhere in there. So many years she spend trying to trick herself into forgetting the Doctor, convincing herself to not try to go find him, and here she was, reunited with him.

"Home." Clara whispered.

"Clara no. You mustn't! This might be a trap to lure you in!" Me hissed into Clara's ear. She stepped forward and placed a hand on the TARDIS door, the old girl humming peacefully.

"This isn't a trap. She knows it's me, it's okay. This is the reason our TARDIS brought us here, she knew the Doctor was here. Both of them probably communicated! Same time and same location in space? It's no coincidence! Oh you clever girls." Clara grinned as she caressed the TARDIS, staring up at the bright light coming from the police box sign. She then looked down and began to search her pockets, pulling out slowly an old rusty key.

"Clara, I know what you're thinking. And sorry to disappoint you, but you can't."

"Why not? I am owed this." Clara hissed angrily.

"Clara...it might not even be him. It's been _decades_ Clara. Who knows how many times he's regenerated already. And if it's surprisingly still him, you can't let him see you. He might remember you from the diner, making it impossible for you to leave him, and the Time Lords will find you. Everything he did will be in vain, all that suffering he went through to keep you safe, all of it thrown away because of your selfishness at this moment." Me gently said.

Clara realized Me was right. The Doctor went through literal hell for her to be alive, and then sacrificed his memories to keep the universe and Clara safe. She began to tuck the old TARDIS keep back into her coat when she heard leaves rustling behind her. She jerked her head and saw two figures approaching her at a fast speed, one obviously a woman and the other tall figure... _him_.

"It's him, Ashildr. My Doctor." Clara inhaled.

"Clara, no." Me whispered wearily. But too late. Before Clara could hide, the Doctor and the woman Clara assumed was his new companion came to a halt in front of her.

"Who are you?" The woman muttered, but Clara ignored her. Instead she laid her eyes on the Doctor, who was staring at her. He hadn't aged much, and his lovely hair was more wildly curly than ever. He was wearing the velvet doctory coat she told him she loved many years ago, except you could tell it was used quite often, a few visible holes and dirt all over it. She made eye contact with him and her heart sank. His blue eyes pierced into her, and she saw something change in them. They went from cold and distant to... _warm_?

"Yes..who are you?" He asked calmly. Clara's stomach filled itself with butterflies as she heard his voice for the first time in decades, and it took her a while before responding.

"Fake name." Me hissed into her ear.

"I'm..Oswin. Doctor Oswin. My ship landed my crew and I on this planet, and I came out to investigate, but I seemed to have gotten lost." Clara nodded in the direction of her TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded and walked past her, opening the TARDIS doors. "We'll give you a lift. We were just leaving." He mumbled.

"Doctor, there's a war going on. People are dying, we can't just leave them. The Daleks will destroy everyone." The young woman objected, running up to him, contouring her face in anger. The Doctor opened the TARDIS and stepped inside saying, "We did our best, there's nothing we can do. People die, Darcy. That's life, one day I will die too. Everyone will die, they all face the bloody raven at the end, and tonight, the Daleks are this planets Ravens. We did the best we could, I've spend my entire life helping the universe, but sometimes things must happen. Now if you want to live a bit longer, stop pestering me right now so that I can drop this young woman off and we can go on our way. Didn't you want to visit the carnival on Venus? We'll go there." The Doctor walked to the console and the woman named Darcy walked to a chair and dropped herself on it, tears flowing down her cheeks. Clara also had tears in her eyes, as she observed the Doctor working at the console unit. This wasn't like him, he never would leave a planet in danger, and she was sure that there was more that he could of done tonight.

"This isn't the Doctor anymore, Clara. Look at him, he's lost. He's gone, now there's just a hopeless Time Lord, waiting for his own raven, to take him out of his lonely nightmare. He didn't recognize you, perhaps he doesn't remember the diner, I'm sorry." Me whispered.

"Yeah." Clara replied, wiping a tear from her eye. This was all her fault. If she hasn't gone into their adventures with reckless abandon, the Doctor would of never had lost her.

"Yeah?" The Doctor turned to look at her. He looked at her from head to toe, and Clara couldn't help but notice his gaze lingered at her chest.

"Sorry, I talk to myself sometimes. Oh, this is a nice ship. Bigger on the inside, Time Lord technology, eh?" Clara walked around as she took in the view of the TARDIS, a grin spreading her face. Nothing had changed, literally. And a lump grew in the back of her throat when she spotted the chalkboard with her faded writing still on it.

" _Run you Clever Boy, and be a Doctor._ "

"You don't seem surprised. Usually people faint at the first sight of this. And how do you know what kind of technology this is?" The Doctor eyes her suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I've seen plenty of things in my life. And I know, because I'm just very _clever_." Clara chimed in, winking.

The Doctor grinned for the first time, "Oh, I bet you are, Doctor Oswin. Nice outfit, by the way. My name's the Doctor, and I'm a Time Lord, hope you're not a Dalek."

Suddenly a loud groan came from Darcy.

"Oh, please stop the flirting and take me home."

The Doctor blushed and walked towards Darcy, moving his hands wildly. "Flirting? I'm not, not flirting. No hanky panky in the TARDIS, even for me." He sputtered. Clara began to walk around the TARDIS, biting her tongue from laughing as she soaked up the scent of the TARDIS, me chuckling in her ear.

"Oswin, would you like some tea?" The Doctor turned to Clara, who was leaning against the railing. "Tea?" Clara and Darcy said together, both raising their eyebrows. However, Darcy continued, "Since when do you serve tea to guests? You usually treat them as if they were infections."

The Doctor decided to ignore that comment as he disappeared down a corridor, leaving Clara and Darcy alone in the console room. Finally Clara got a good look at the young woman, and realized she looked just a bit older than a teenager. A brunette with glasses, wearing a cardigan with her legs crossed.

"You can sit here." Darcy patted on the spot next to her, and Clara walked over to sit besides her. Darcy looked at her for a moment before asking, "Are you really a Doctor?"

"Be careful with what you say." Me stated, low enough that only Clara would hear.

"Well, kind of. How about you and the Doctor? Who are you?" Clara knew who he was obviously, she was mainly curious as how they met.

"Well, my name's Darcy, and he's the Doctor. I don't know his real name, don't bother asking. I'm a chemistry student back on earth and he's a time lord. There was this alien invasion back on earth in the year 2017, and he saved me from nearly getting my head ripped off from this gigantic centipede looking thing. He told me there was a position up for his assistant, and he'd pay me with the universe. And so he did, and we've been traveling for a year now." With her hands she waved all around them.

"By traveling through time and space." Clara stated simply.

"Yup. It's fun when he's not being a gigantic pain in the arse, like today. Honestly, he's always moody. A while ago though, this whole charm with you? Never seen it. Probably felt special to meet someone else in the entire universe who dresses like him..no offense." Darcy muttered, giving Clara's coat a look.

"None taken." Clara laughed, looking around the TARDIS before landing her gaze on a portrait hung against the wall behind Darcy. Her laughter quickly faltered as she stared at it. It was a portrait of herself, painted perfectly down to the last detail, except she looked different, it was the way she looked decades to her, with a happiness she hadn't seen on her face in ages. Darcy turned to see what Clara was looking at, and nodded as she turned back to look at Clara.

"You're realizing that she looks an awful lot like you, aren't you. I noticed it as well. Actually, I'm sure the Doctor saw it too, which explains why he's acting all weird with you."

Clara looked back at Darcy, her heart drenching itself in pain. "Who is she?" She croaked.

Darcy turned back to the painting and stood up, walking towards it. Clara followed as well, standing under it as they both gazed up.

"His wife. Well, I call her his wife. Seems like it with what he's told me. He says they were the best of friends but you can tell when a man was in love." Darcy whispered.

"Tell me?" Darcy looked at Clara skeptically, then sighed. "Okay, but don't tell him I told you."

Clara nodded.

"Her name was Clara. They travelled together for a few years, and the Doctor loved her. She loved him, as well. Things became too difficult, though. And she died. The Doctor went through a torture house for billions of years to bring her back from the dead, and he did. Except it went against the laws of time, and the only way keep her safe was was for his memories to be erased. Something like that, I honestly don't know the whole story. I'm sure there's more to it."

Clara looked down at her own feet, feeling horrible. "He must trust you to tell you all of this."

"Well, he didn't tell me casually. He was drunk. I think it was about half a year after we met, he got drunk one night, sitting in front of this portrait, staring at her. And he told me." Darcy shrugged. Clara sniffed and turned the other way, so Darcy wouldn't see her.

"Why are you crying?" Darcy raised an eyebrow. Clara turned to her, slipping off her glasses as she wiped them.

"Oh, it's just a really sad story."

"Yeah..it is. Hey, I'm gonna go check up on the Doctor. I'll be right back." Darcy eyed Clara as she turned to walk away. Clara placed her sonic glasses back on and spoke quietly to Me.

"I've done so much damage to him. I need to tell him it's me, Clara. Ashildr?"

"You can't. Look, there's nothing you can do. Just come back to the TARDIS, this Darcy girl seems to be suspicious of you." Me whispered into Clara's ear.

"Shut up. Look, Darcy left to find the Doctor, I'm gonna get closer to try and listen to what they're talking about." Clara began to walk towards the corridor she saw Darcy disappear off to, when she heard whispering, so she leaned in to listen.

"Don't get too close. It won't be good for you, I know she looks like her, but do not let it get to your head." Clara heard Darcy whisper.

"I am not. I will drop her off and that is it. I don't need anybody replacing Clara." The Doctor hissed. There was complete silence when Darcy spoke again, more softly.

"What if it's her, though. Honestly, something seems off about this woman. And she honestly looks an awful lot like her..Doctor what if this is Clara? What are the chances?"

"If there's one thing I know about Clara, it's that I'd know it's her if I ever saw her again." The Doctor muttered, a heartbreaking hint of pain in his voice. Clara's eyes filled with tears, as she looked down, a tear falling down, splashing on the floor. The TARDIS groaned, and Me sighed.

Please, _Just See Me_ , Clara thought bitterly. In that moment, she heard feet shuffling, and she quickly ran back to the painting, wiping any traces of tears from her eyes. She couldn't let Darcy see she had been eavesdropping on them, and crying. She stared up at the painting when she heard foot steps behind her, surely Darcy had came back.

"She's beautiful, isn't she." A low Scottish voice made Clara jump, and she quickly turned around. The Doctor was standing there with a tray of tea and sugar, along with a plate of biscuits. He walked towards Clara slowly, and stared intensely at Clara, then turned to the painting.

Clara cleared her throat, a question escaping her in a tiny voice, "Who was she?"

The Doctor looked back at her, a warmth in his gaze. "Her name was Clara. I don't remember much about her, only that she took both my hearts along with her."

Clara wasn't sure what made her do this, probably old habits, she supposed. But she walked over to the Doctor, and stood inches from him, her breathing rapidly speeding up. She didn't even have to breath anymore, it was out of habit.

She stared up at the Doctor, and whispered, "Tell me about her."


End file.
